First-Hand History Class
by heart1ess
Summary: The year was 2016, the girl was Cass and she was living her life in Australia. But it all was turned upside down when she appeared out of the blue, more than 30 years in the past, in a school with witches. What does Cass do? Tries to find out what the hell happened that one fateful night in 2016 that left her entire life upside down. Thank god history was her best subject at school
1. Chapter 1

**Ye lol I'm not JKR and do not own Harry Potter**

"Cassie, for Fucks sake, Hurry UP!" Toby yelled from the bottom of the stairs, only to be responded with an unseen roll of my eyes, closely followed by my response. I truly tried my hardest to convey my extreme annoyance.

"Oh hunni, bwabi, hunni. Do me a favour, pleasee? Shutup. My good looks aren't natural so it takes time to look this good." I shouted back down the stairs, before turning back to the mirror and sticking the mascara wand practically into my eyeball to create that whole ~bigger eyes~ look. Standing back, I admired my appearance in the mirror. Sure, I did look better than normal with my makeup complement what was already there. But, I wasn't wearing much of it seeing as too much makes my face itch and if you have ever rubbed your eyes with mascara on, you understand my problem.

Anyhow, I stared fiercely at my reflection, searching for any sort of mishap or toe out of line. Tonight had to be perfect, tonight I had to be perfect. I smoothed over the red lace that covered my arms and bodice, the intricate design woven by the hands of only the best. In truth, I had to admit this is one of those times that I truly was glad that my chest missed the whole growing bit of puberty. But frankly if they had grown I wouldn't have been able to wear this dress. You see the thing was, there was only lace cover my special lady bits on top, so wearing a bra was out of the question and tape would be seen in the sheer material on my upper half. I smirked as my eyes lowered to the puffy knee-length bottom. God this was a weird dress, I loved it. I sat back down on my bed and tied up the nude heeled sandals. I'm not normally this self-centred but I looked good.

I stood up again and wiggled my feet into the correct position and then lent forward into the mirror. I silently thanked the gods that I had taken that 'Ms. Perfect' class my mum forced me into. The nude eye makeup made my normally pretty bleak green eyes pop, but not over the top. My blonde lob was pulled back at the front and a few strands shaped my face. The lip-gloss made my moderately thin lips look larger and I was thankful that I hadn't put foundation on, only concealer to cover the gross bits. But at least my I still had my natural glow, unlike a lot of those contoured girls (god how I envy them)

I tured away and turned off the music that was drowning out my mate's calls.

 _Ye ye, I'm on my way_ I thought to myself. As I turned and descended down the stairs. I looked up and my infamous smirk graced my lips as my mate's eyes widened as he saw me.

"My, My. Turns out little Miss Gaunt is no longer little" He winked at me.

"Aye fuck off, turd. I'm always this hot, although I must admit this dress really is perfect. Thanks" I ended sincerely as I looked up to him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on Blondie, Let's go" I said as I pulled at his arm and he tripped over his too-large dress shoes.

Tumbling and laughing out the door, we made our way to his dad's car. He barked out a laugh when he saw my eyes pop out of my head. The fool. If he wanted to ever get anyway she should not have brought this car.

You see the thing about me, is that, like any normal person, I like good cars. And this, why this was a really good car. My mouth dropped open as my fingers trailed across the forest green exterior. I walked to the front of it and bent down, not even caring about the pain in my toes form the shoes as I gawked in awe at the sight. I didn't even know these things were safe on the road. A chuckled escaped my lips as I saw _jenson_ as the number plate. At least his dad had a sense of humour. Toby, aka Blondie, opened the door to the Mclaren and I saw, the cool soft leather on my back. Oh god, now I'm salivating, well more than that. Ok ok, sorry, am I rambling. I do tend to do that. This is just, ohmygod, so nice, jfc. Thank god the year is 2016 and I am very much a part of it.

The drive to the event was, banter-ful, to say the least. Blondie had come up with more of his infamous lame jokes. My personal favourite was when we were driving past the Harbour bridge and the Opera house and he dropped this one on me,

"Hey, hey, hey Cass. I've got a good one – ready. How do you kill a circus…?

…You stab it in the _juggler_ hahahhaha. Get it? Get it? Juggler, like the jugular. You know!?"

All I did was sigh in response.

The night dragged on after that. I mean, I guess it wasn't too bad. I do like charity events, especially if they are going to a worthy cause. But I also feel a tad out of place. All this people, the best in Sydney all gathered to quite literally throw their money around. Although that being said, that was actually one of the best bits. I love auctions. And I love sitting next to the highest bidder of the night. Go Toby's Family, yess. God it makes me sweat with anticipation.

But the problem was that I was the date, the rando not-so-wealthy girl who accompanied the pretty-darn-wealthy boy. I enjoyed it, I just felt a little out of place.

But then again, as the night worse on I got more and more comfortable and started chatting with all of my regular 'friends'. When I say 'friends' I mean people I talk to regularly when I'm invited to these things. That's the thing about the rich, they always have such interesting stories.

Anywho, Blondie and I were on countdown, only 11 minutes and 37 seconds until the after party upstairs, only 11 minutes and 23 seconds until it was acceptable to drink at any age, even for us, the tender 16-year-olds.

As the time passed and the announcement was made that everyone had to go upstairs, the crowd rushed in their 'im-rushing-but-with-class' style, everyone getting pushed around. Thank god I didn't lose Toby. At first I thought we got separated but then I felt him pull on my arm and we weaved in and out of the crowds. Not too quickly because the blisters were really forming on my toes.

I felt him pull me to the side so we could catch up and make our way there without being pushed and pulled, that's what we always did.

My back was pressed to his chest. "Thank god we found some space, I was losing my breath out there." I chuckled to myself and I heard one of those nose exhales.

"Hey blondie, what's your preference tonight. Never forget, it's the pisco sour, negroni, pink grapefruit margarita or champagne. And you know me, always being the classy drunk imam go with the champagne."

No response, just his breath on my neck.

"Blondie, oi blondie what's the answer?" Still no response. I tried turning around but people were still plenty.

Well then, if he wasn't going to chat, then neither was I. I harrumphed and stopped talking. As less people were going upstairs I got out of his grasp and turned around. He just stared. I lifted an eyebrow. Weird.

Then he finally spoke, "Go."

"God Blondie, what got up your arse?"

"Go, I said go"

I puffed out my chest again but walked upstairs. I turned around ever so often to check up on him, yep he was still there, following at least 7 steps behind me.

As we reached the top of the stairs, I turned around again. He was gone.

"Blondie, what the hell, Blondie where are you?" I asked, worried. I turned around swiftly, my body jolting with the movement. My eyebrow raised again. Weird. I swear he was right there.

I shrugged my shoulders, _eh he must have walked past me on the stairs_ I thought. I walked into the room with the after party, picking up a drink and searching. My head nodded in greeting a few times, seeing people across the room. None of them Blondie.

 _Fuck_ , I thought, _where the hell is he_?

Suddenly, an arm burst the storage door open and pulled me in. I opened my mouth to scream but it was quickly covered by the attacker's hand.

In a frenzy I tried licking it and biting it, trying to get it off me when I looked into the persons eyes and the hand dropped.

"Blondie? What the fuck dude?" I said as I punched him in the chest.

"Why are you still here, I told you to go!" He whispered fiercely.

"I did go, to the after party. What the hell is up with you?"

"Look, I can explain it later, I just need to get you out of here. Jesus Christ Cass you should have listened to me." His voice changed, it got desperate, it got scared. "Fuck, I don't know what to do now Cass, Here look take this." He said as he thrust a rounded object into my hands. "Rub it and think of the words **School, castle, and help.** If they come for you. Fuck Cass. We need you to be safe."

I looked up at him, my words were muddled together in confusion. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I've never seen him like this before. I've never seen him with so much fear in his eyes. Before I could open my mouth to say any real sentences, he covered my mouth again with his hand.

"Look, just rust me Cass. I need you to trust me. I'll explain everything later."

"Just trust me Cass, Tru-" His eyes widened for a split second and shouted something before falling to the ground. My ears rang with the sound of the bottle hitting his skull with sick impact. I was going to be sick.

I lifted the coin to my face and rubbed it with my eyes closed. The three words repeated in my mind, they burned it with the pictures of them. I started to hear people talking, my focus slipping. The people were saying something about a girl, a girl they needed to find and a girl they needed to kill. _Jesus Christ,_ I thought, _Is that me they are talking about, oh fuck of course it's me_.

I shut my eyes even tighter and started saying the words on repeat, getting louder and louder with each repetition.

 **School. Castle. Help.**

I felt my self being pulled, _It must be the men_. I said the words louder

 **School. Castle. Help.**

The pull was getting stronger, I couldn't fight it. They were too strong. I said the words louder

 **School. Castle. Help.**

It was getting to much. It was too hard to fight off. I started to say the words faster

 **School. Castle. Help. School. Castle. Help. School. Castle. Help. School. Castle. Help.**

I felt sick, I wanted to puke. I needed to puke. I felt disorientated, dizzy. I felt like I was falling. I started to yell the words

 **SCHOOL.**

 **CASTLE.**

 **HELP.**

I felt myself collapse, fall to the ground. _Hit in the head by those men. Like Blondie._

And then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ye nah lol no JKR here**

 **~Setting the scene~**

The great hall was buzzing with laughter and bant. It was lunch time and all of the students were sitting down, their houses practically non-existent as each house was sitting with each house, mostly.

The students had only been back at school for less than a week after the summer holidays and all of the kids were catching up on the red hot gossip and what ever happened during the other person's holidays.

There were no exceptions as everyone was still shouting over each other but one group stood out the most but not for the right reasons as most of the noise was coming from the mostly red and gold table. Up the row, towards the closet quarter to the doors sat four boys. They, were the ones that were making the most noise.

The loud array of noise was made up of laughter and snorting pumpkin juice through their nostrils and a few 'Shut up Sirius' or a "Bloody hell" and the far too common "Lily-flower, how are you my darling?'

Sirius snorted at the last comment. He barked with laughter when the flower in question turned her back away from his mate and flipped her hair. What was it now? Day 37 of ignoring James' advances? Sirius smirked when he thought about the benefits for Lily but the rather clinically insane James that was now in his care after his 'precious lily flower' wasn't talking to him anymore.

"Hey Mooney, when's your next monthly?" He barked with laughed as Remus turned away from James' declaration of love to turn and glare at Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot" James called "Do you think Lily will date me if I ask her out again. Sure, she hasn't spoken to me in 37 days but what is that muggle thingamagig, absences makes the heart grow more in love, yeah tha-"

A loud bang interrupted James' speech, along with all of the other conversations at the time. Some students screamed as all of the light vanished form the great hall, even though it was the middle of the day. You could hear plates hitting each other and students tripping over each other.

James' ears perked up when he heard Lily's gasp, but Sirius and Remus held him down, making sure he didn't get hurt in all of the chaos.

"SILENCE"

Dumbledore's voice rang out over the students as the candles re-lit and the light came streaming in. Boy and girls alike were looking around at the hall, there were people everywhere. On the tables, fallen on the floor, under the chairs. Everywhere.

There was still a light fog as Dumbledore put his wand to his throat and cleared it, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" his voice boomed "STUDENTS YOU ARE TO HEAD BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE COMMON ROOM, PREFECTS PLEASE LEAD THE STUDENTS. I PROMISE WE WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS. BUT PLEASE, ALL HE-"

 **~Back to Cass's POV~**

 _Jesus Christ, did I really drink that much last night_ I thought to myself as I groaned. God, I feel like a hundred people are screaming in my head right now. _That is unless I've gone actually insane_

I was still lying on the floor, not bothering to open my eyes. God my back hurt. And god this mattress id stiff, it feels like I'm lying on a flipping stone floor. A rolled over slightly to get my hands to my ears, to hopefully block out the noise that was in my brain.

That was, until I heard someone shout. _What the hell_ I thought. _I really am insane_. I groaned again as the voice just kept booming and vibrating my brain. This really sucks major time. I swear to god. I'm never drinking again after last night.

Talking about last night, how did I get home? I scrunched up my already shut eyes in confusion. What happened last night? God, I guess I have to go and get Blondie now, he'll know. Ohmygod. What if I embarrassed him? I must have. Ohgod. Crap.

I groaned again and opened my eyes, only to shut them again from the blinding light. With sight or without I really have to find out what happened last night, I don't remember the after party at all. Groaning I stood up and scratched my head. Wait a minute. My hand was mid scratch on my head. _The voice is no longer there_.

I started to open my eyes slowly. The first thing I was greeted with was a hall. What. I stood up straight and my eyes snapped open. _What the hell_.

What the hell. This is not my home. This is not Blondie's home. Why are all these people here? What the hell? What the hell. This is not my home. This is not Blondie's home. Why are all these people here? What the hell? What the hell. This is not my home. This is not Blondie's home. Why are all these people here? What the hell?

WHAT THE HELL

And then I screamed.

Annd then everyone saw me

Annnnnnd then I got dizzy

Annnnnnnnnnd then my vision went black

 **~Crazy - Sirius's POV~**

Dumbledore's voice broke off suddenly, his eyes focusing on something at the back of the hall. His hand faltered and he brought his wand down. _What the hell_.

My eyes travelled to where he was staring so intently and then I saw her. She looked like she had just woken up. Her shoulder length hair tousled and out of place. Her face was groggy and her eyes covered with black. Her dress was all, patterned? And bright red? Weird. Still, it was out for place. One of her sleeves was ripped off and part of the underskirt thing was missing. This girl looked like she had been in a fight. After a fancy night out? She looked tall and fit, although that might be from her bloody monster shoes, how could anyone walk in those. Bonkers, if you ask me.

She rolled over slightly and scrunched her eyes shut. She stood up after that, placing her hand in hair her as she stood up clumsily and opened her eyes. Slowly at first. But then she saw.

It all happened so quickly. She stood up straight. Snapped open her eyes. Drank in the surroundings.

And then let out the loudest bloody screech I've ever bloody heard.

And not before long, her arms were flailing and she stumble backwards. Only to smash to the ground, probably rolling her ankle in the process.

Ouch

Dumbledore stood again as professors rushed to the girls. He was shouting something about getting to go to our common rooms and no more classes of that day. I think. Well, hoping really.

But I was more focused on something else, well someone else.

As the professors picked her up off the ground into a bed that the mediwitch pulled in. I saw her head roll of the side and she opened her eyes, not by too much but enough for me to see her eyes…

…and for her to see mine.

 **# I'm out # cliffy # catcha**

 **Also though, review if it's crap or something. Or review if it's good. Tbh just review about anything, like for example plot ideas or like modification you are looking to see. That would be pretty fly, but no pressure or anything. If I don't get anything, that's cool so I'll just continue on the road that I am currently at. Sweet**

 **Anyway, hope you had a jolly holiday and a merry new year.**

 **See ya later, don't know when tho (yolo I guess)**

 **L8erz m8**


End file.
